Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for the production of composite molded articles. More particularly, it relates to a process for the production of integrated composite molded items which comprises (i) a surface portion composed of a synthetic resin phase containing a fibrous reinforcing material, (ii) a foam-like core portion made of the synthetic resin phase containing a plurality of foamed or hollow particles and (iii) a separation layer arranged between the core portion and the surface portion.
Composite molded items whose core portion has a foamed core and whose surface portion is constructed by a fiber-reinforced resin exhibit excellent lightweight property and toughness and therefore they are put into practice in various fields and further improved molded items and process for their productions have been proposed.